


Birthday Dinner

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: A birthday dinner for Sousuke, featuring a forgetful Sousuke and a pink apron.





	Birthday Dinner

Heavy and t ired feet trudged up the metal steps, black hair hanging low as he walked home. It had been another long day ; another eight hours without any  satisfaction or enjoyment . He got up early and came home late, with almost nothing to look forward too at the end of the day.  Work had been running him ragged lately, and all he wanted to do was go home, have something for dinner, and go to bed. If he was single, there wouldn’t have been a problem; but given that he was dating probably the most perfect person in existence, it made him feel guilty for neglecting the other’s needs.

How he got someone like Makoto Tachibana to go out with him was still a mystery, but one he wouldn’t regret.

Sousuke Yamazaki paused at their apartment door, his eyes downcast at the thoughts running through his head.

What he was regretting was how Makoto would instigate something only to have  him fall asleep while waiting for Makoto to answer a quick phone call. On more than one occasion Makoto came home to  his dinner wrapped up and Sousuke under the covers . They hadn’t had sex in almost three months, and Sousuke knew that it was all his fault. He’d been neglecting Makoto ; the last person on earth who deserved  to be treated like that .

Sousuke sighed, half-wanting to not go into their shared apartment , and the other half kicking himself for thinking that way about someone he dearly loved.

Makoto didn’t deserve those sorts of thoughts. Hell, Makoto was just as tired as Sousuke given that he hit the ground running after getting his degree in Early Childhood Education, getting a job at a pool working with kids. Unlike Sousuke, however, Makoto loved his job, having the ability to combine his love of swimming and making children happy. He’d come home happy and gushing about what his day was , and he’d gratefully spend evenings lesson planning and prepping for the next day.

Sousuke wouldn’t let himself take that happiness away.  His boyfriend deserved a supportive environment, and Sousuke was determined to provide that.

Telling himself to put on a smile and keep positive, Sousuke turned his key and slipped into the apartment.

“Hey,” Sousuke muttered, “I’m home.”

“Welcome home!”

The voice made Sousuke smile. Makoto was always a ray of sunshine. Looking up, the young man made to greet the smiling young man, instead his eyes widened and he  nearly dropped his bag in shock and surprise .

Makoto had come to greet him as usual, with a bright smile on his face. Wearing a frilly pink apron with nothing else on, however, was not usual.

“Uh… Um…” 

Words failed him.

Makoto never did something like this, never. It wasn’t him. Not that he was a prude, not in any sense of the word,  but in the two years they’d been dating Makoto had never even  implied that he wanted to try something like this.

“Do you want me to take your coat?” Makoto was asking, as if it was completely normal.

“I… uh-uh-”

“Dinner’s all ready for you on the table,” Makoto told him, pulling off the thick coat and hanging it up as if this were a normal part of their routine , “how was your day?”

“Long…” Sousuke mumbled, his brain still refusing to work fully .

Sousuke couldn’t help it. He looked  down at Makoto’s back while the young man hung up his coat.

He really was wearing nothing but the apron.

“Come on!” 

Makoto pulled him towards the kitchen, Sousuke still in a state of confusion.

What the Hell was Makoto doing?

A warm smell reached his nose , making his stomach growl and his mouth started to salivate. He’d recognized th e smell of fried beef, gravy, and mashed potatoes anywhere.

“I hope you like it,” Makoto told him, pulling out the chair for Sousuke while the young man looked down to the steaming dish.

“ Tonka tsu ?”

“It’s your favorite, right?”

Sousuke nodded but said nothing as  he sat down, watching Makoto move around the kitchen to get Sousuke a glass of water . It was obvious Makoto had worked very hard on his dinner , and the house was practically spotless . He was dressed in something rather scandalous, something Sousuke very much appreciated  but was very much confused by.

Makoto sat  right next to Sousuke , smiling at the young man who was taking his first few bites of dinner as though this was completely normal.

“How is it?” Makoto asked calmly.

“It’s good,” Sousuke murmured, looking back to the chest covered in nothing but the pink apron , “um…”

“I have some chocolate cake for desert!” Makoto told hi m, “let me know when you want a piece—"

“What’s going on?” Sousuke  suddenly  asked , mana ging to find his brain for the first time that night , “why are you doing all…  _ this _ !?”

Makoto’s mouth opened and closed at the question. Gripping his upper arm, Makoto let embarrassment sink in, turning his cheeks a bright red.

“I just… I gues s I just wanted to spice things up,” he swallowed thickly, “you know… since… it’s your birthday.”

Sousuke’s brow rose at the comment, his silence making Makoto even more embarrassed.

“What ?”

“It’s September 14 th ,” Makoto calmly explained, “ it’s your birthday,” Makoto smiled, “happy birthday, Sousuke.”

Sousuke wanted to  disappear.

His birthday.

He was working so hard he forgot about his own damn birthday.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sousuke groaned, “I completely forgot…”

“You… forgot?”

There was a breath of relief in Makoto’s voice, making Sousuke much more confused.

“Is that why you didn’t respond this morning? ”

“This morning—”

Realization hit Sousuke like a stone when he thought back to his morning, remembering how Makoto  had  brought  him a cup of coffee and breakfast, all of which he had to politely refuse as he was running late for work. He remembered Makoto hiding his feelings of being dejected as he kissed Sousuke  goodbye and was left to clean up Sousuke’s uneaten birthday breakfast.

“Oh,” Sousuke whispered, “I’m an idiot…”

“No!” Makoto shook his head vigorously, “ it’s  not you ! I thought that meant you were losing interest in  sex so I  thought I should make it more interesting and  Nagisa suggested something like this and —” Makoto went bright red once he realized what he was saying and saw Sousuke’s widening eyes.

“Makoto,” Sousuke spoke in a serious tone, “if I ever begin losing interest in sex with you  I want you to bring me to the nearest psychiatric hospital because it means I have lost m y mind.”

“Huh?”

“There is no way someone could ever being to lose interest in  _ you _ ,” Sousuke shook his head, “it simply isn’t possible.”

Makoto stared at Sousuke for a moment longer, Sousuke watching as the face developed a n even deep er red shade.

"What have I done..."

His face was now hidden in his hands, Sousuke  smiling at how cute his boyfriend was acting .

“Makoto…”

Sousuke reached for Makoto’s fingers, pulling the hands away from the blushing face.

“Nothing I don’t appreciate.”

Makoto’s  chin was now in Sousuke’s, the green eyes  encouraged to look at the teal.

“I love you,” Sousuke told him , “I’ve just… work’s been increasing lately and being short staffed doesn’t help so yeah, I come home tired a lot and no matter how much I want to be with you… I fall asleep before I can  really do anything …” he looked down at his birthday dinner, “and I’m apparently forgetting my own birthday now too…”

“Oh…”

Makoto seemed even more dejected now, his eyes looking away from Sousuke in shame.

“You’re not selfish, Makoto.”

“Sousuke-”

“You’re not the only one that has needs,” Sousuke  squeezed Makoto’s hands tighter as reassurance , “and… don’t get me wrong, I  _ really  _ appreciate what you’re doing for me,” teal eyes looked down to Makoto’s thighs, “but it’s my fault; I should’ve been more attentive to you , instead of trying to run myself ragged.”

“Why are you?” Makoto asked, “I want to help-”

“Because I’m an idiot who doesn’t know when enough is enough,” Sousuke laughed quietly, “never have…”

“Sousuke…”

“I’m looking for a new job,” Sousuke told him, “this is too much, especially since it’s wearing on you too.”

“You can just quit, if you want,” Makoto said, “I can make the rent and bills on my own-”

“I don’t want to have you run yourself into the ground for me-”

“But it’s okay for you to do it for me?”

Sousuke paused, hating how right Makoto was.

“I  wanna care for you too,” Makoto told him, “why don’t you  apply to the police station again? You passed the exam with flying colours.”

“They told me I didn’t have enough experience.”

“You’ve been working as a security guard for the past six months; that has to count for something.”

Sousuke looked up at Makoto, a small smile on his lips.

“I don’t know…”

“Then don’t be miserable,” Makoto told him, his green eyes full of love and dedication towards Sousuke that made the young man’s heart  flutter.

“ How’d a person like me end up with someone like you?” Sousuke asked out loud, Makoto laughing lightly at the honesty.

“Because you asked me out.”

“So you’re saying if I had been anyone else, you’d have said yes?”

“No,” Makoto shook his head, “because  _ you _ asked me out; that’s why I’m with you.” 

Sousuke sighed at the kindness that Makoto was showing him; no matter what, Makoto would be loyal and honest and kind.

And all his.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Makoto laughed,  reminding Sousuke of one of favorite sounds.

“Someone has to love you,” Makoto murmured, “you won’t.”

“I’m trying,” Sousuke told him, “hard habit to break.”

“ Then rely on me . ”

Sousuke sighed softly,  returning to the thought that made him wonder how he managed to get someone like Makoto to love him.

“ We’ll be okay,” Makoto assured him, “we live in a good place that we can afford, even if only one of us is making money, we won’t go hungry, we have amazing friends, and we have each other.”

The young man put his head on Makoto’s shoulder, another deep sigh escaping his lips.

“Why don’t you get a good night’s sleep,” Makoto whispered, one hand on Sousuke’s back white the other went through his black hair , “you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Maybe…”

“You will,” Makoto assured him ,  standing up and pulling Sousuke up with him , “c’mon; I’ll put you to bed, pack this stuff up, take this stupid thing off-”

“ Oh… you’re going to take that job away from me ?”

Makoto squeaked in surprise at the two hands  snaked around his waist and back and  firmly gripping his butt. His chest was now to Sousuke’s, and he was looking up at mischievous teal eyes.

“I’m not about to waste an opportunity like  _ this _ .”

“Sousuke…”

“I’d much rather we keep this on,” Sousuke purred, his fingers slipping under the  pink  bow Makoto had tied around his back , “you started this… after all.”

Makoto pouted, his face a deep red.

“You sure… can you stay awake?”

“Cheeky…”

Makoto grunted as he was pushed to  the counter, his back against the edge.  Sousuke apparently wanted to be as unexpected as Makoto, given both the push and the lips that were suddenly around Makoto’s.

“ _ Mmm…  _ _ hm _ _ … HM!” _

A leg slipped between Makoto’s, Sousuke using it to apply pressure to Makoto’s most sensitive area.

“ _ Sou-mmh _ !”

Sousuke’s hands were around Makoto’s neck , angling the mouth to get a better and deeper kiss. Makoto did not resist , if anything he helped Sousuke out by sliding his tongue over Sousuke’s and gripping the back of Sousuke’s shirt and pulling him closer.

They both missed this closeness.

Having had nothing for three months and believing  themselves to be responsible for that took a toll on them both . This kiss was the first time in forever they’d had intimate contact and neither of them  wanted to waste it. Makoto made his want s obvious as he  started to pull Sousuke’s shirt up . Sousuke caught on quickly as he  parted for a moment to pull off his sweater and throw it to some corner of  their kitchen.

“I thought I was supposed to be the tired one.”

Sousuke’s teasing came with a smirk, looking down at the panting young man. Makoto was too busy trying to catch his breath, his eyes hazy and a band of red floated across the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re very sexy like that,” Sousuke whispered, his thumb rubbing under Makoto’s chin, “hey,” he leaned towards Makoto, “can I fuck you? Here?”

Makoto continued to pant, his eyes looking up Sousuke’s.

“Please?” Makoto whispered.

Sousuke was quick, Makoto’s chest now to the counter while he felt something thick press against his backside. Sousuke felt the body under his tremble, Makoto’s moans loud and honest.

“Good boy,” Sousuke whispered, his fingers rubbing the sensitive nipples under the apron.

“ _ S- _ _ Sou _ _ -Sousuke- _ ”

“How could you think I didn’t want this?” Sousuke asked him, kissing Makoto’s neck, “my silly little Makoto…”

“ _ Sousuke… _ ”

“Well… maybe not little…”

A strangled gasp escaped Makoto’s lips as he felt a hand grip his penis. Sousuke’s fingers worked slowly and deliberately, kneading his boyfriend and letting the moans guide him.

“Sousuke…”

Enjoying his name tumble from Makoto’s lips, Sousuke  began to stroke Makoto, rubbing himself on the young man’s backside. His lips pressed against  Makoto’s exposed shoulder and moved up to the crook of the warm neck. His other hand moved over the strong muscles,  remembering where Makoto’s most sensitive spots were and glad they’d only grown more sensitive in their  brief bout of abstinence.

“ _ Sousuke _ ,” Makoto whined , “ _ please… touch me more… _ ”

“I have every intention of doing so…”

Sousuke’s lips were all over Makoto’s neck and shoulder, slowly travelling between the shoulder blades to find the curve of his spine, all the while his fingers were slowly massaging Makoto’s erection. Makoto’s voice encouraged him,  Sousuke following  the intensity of the moans as a guide. His tongue moved over the twitching muscles, listening as Makoto grew closer and closer.

“Sousuke…” Makoto whimpered, “I-I think I’m  gonna -”

Mako to’s confession was punctuated as Sousuke  changed his grip, his finger dipping his finger into the  tip,  silently  encouraging Makoto . In response, Makoto’s body shuddered as he came , his body tensing against Sousuke’s.

“ _ Ah-Ah-Sousuke—” _

“I missed hearing that sound,” Sousuke whispered,  feeling the sticky warmth coat his hand , his lips trailing over Makoto’s skin, “I want to hear it more…”

“ _ Hm _ _ … _ ” Makoto whispered , lifting his hips to rub against  Sousuke’s thickening member, “then make me say it…”

“What a naughty boyfriend I have,” Sousuke purred,  wiping his hand on a towel he grabbed from the counter, “ don’t worry; I’ll make you say it…”

Makoto whimpered as he braced himself against the counter as Sousuke encouraged the hips up,  adjusting to make the experience more pleasure than pain.

“ You ’ r e soft… ” Sousuke whispered, his fingers pressing inside Makoto.

“I-I told you,” Makoto stammered, “ I  missed you… and… it’s your birthday… ”

“Naughty boy,” Sousuke teased, “I thought I was going to have to use my tongue,” he ran the slick muscle up Makoto’s back,  “shame… maybe next time…”

“ _ Hmm _ …” Makoto groaned,  fingers tightening on nothing but linoleum as Sousuke wasted no time slipping in a second finger.

“I still don’t have lube,” the elder teased, “it might hurt…”

“That’s okay— _ HI! _ ”

Sousuke’s fingers expertly found a spot that made Makoto ’s body jolt. No matter how long they spend apart , Sousuke always knew where and how to play Makoto’s body. Right now Makoto ’s body was enjoying  Sousuke’s fingers and the position he was in.

“ _ Ah- _ _ Aahh _ _ - _ _ haah _ —”

“Thank you, Makoto…”

Makoto was somewhat confused at this. He turned to look back at Sousuke, only to receive a kiss from the young man.

“ Thank you for the best birthday yet,” Sousuke smiled, his fingers continuing to stretch the moaning you ng man.

“I-It’s not over,” Makoto whispered, his eyes rolling back in his skull as Sousuke repeatedly pressed at the nerve.

“No it’s not,” the young man agreed, “ but I don’t think we’re  gonna last that much longer.”

Makoto silently agreed,  moaning as he felt the tip of something bigger than fingers started to slide into him.

“Makoto…”

Sousuke’s moan was low and slow, clearly reveling in the feeling Makoto was giving him.

“ _ Feels good _ ,” Makoto panted, “ _ Sousuke… your-your good _ .”

“I’m nowhere near as good as you,” Sousuke told him, “so tight… so greedy.”

Makoto shuffled beneath Sousuke, the small whimpers and moans turning Sousuke on even more.

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” Sousuke promised, “it might hurt tomorrow.”

“ _ P-Promise-OH! _ ”

In an instant, Sousuke’s hips snapped forward, burying himself entirely in Makoto.

_ “ _ _ Ahh _ _ - _ _ ahh _ _ -ah- _ _ haah _ _ ! _ ”

“God I missed you,” Sousuke grunted, his fingers leaving marks in Makoto’s hips.

Makoto could say nothing, too busy moaning and trying to remember how to breathe. His chest was to the countertop, mouth open and his tongue hanging out. He was gripping the counter tightly and his tense body was standing on his tiptoes as Sousuke continued to pound into him. 

“ _ Sousuke-Sousuke-ah-ah,” _ Makoto couldn’t form a coherent thought, “ _ don’t-don’t stop-hah-ah-UN! _ ”

“Yeah?” Sousuke teased, “feeling good?”

“ _ So-So good! _ ” Makoto cried out, “ _ Sousuke… so big-ah-FULL _ !”

Sousuke grinned at the words tumbling out of Makoto’s mouth.  Makoto was usually such an innocent man; rarely swearing and cursing and blushing at dirty language. But when he and Sousuke were in the midst of their activities, Sousuke found Makoto to be very honest .

If anything, it was even more of a turn-on.

Sousuke repeatedly slammed into Makoto, groaning in time with the thrusts. Makoto’s feet danced on the tiles, trying to keep himself balanced for Sousuke.

“ _ Sousuke _ !” Makoto screamed, “ _ Oh! Oh Sousuke!” _

_ “ _ I love it when you say my name like that,” Sousuke whispered ,  his hands bracing himself on either side of Makoto on the counter.

It had been so long since they had done something like this. Their first night in the apartment they had made an effort to Christen every surface and piece of furniture they had.  Since then they’d had a few wild nights and some experimenting , but they hadn’t done anything as fun as this in a long time. Perhaps the old saying was true; absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

Sousuke could hear Makoto crying and moaning,  making an unconscious smile fall onto his lips at the knowledge that only he could make Makoto feel this way.

_ “Sousuke! _ ” Makoto sobbed, “ _ I love you! I love-ah-you! _ ”

“I love you too,” Sousuke whispered, his lips pressing  to Makoto’s neck, “ I love you so much Makoto.”

“ _ Ah-hah- _ _ hgnn _ —”

“ You’re so good to me,” Sousuke rambled on, not caring what was coming out of his lips, “ you love me and ask for nothing else; I’m so lucky to have you.”

“ _ I-I’m lucky— _ ”

Makoto ’s body shuddered as Sousuke found the spot yet again, his reaction making Sousuke groan in response.

“ _ Oh Makoto…” _

“ _ I-I’m lucky,” _ Makoto repeated , “ _ I have y-you… _ ”

“Looks like we’re both lucky,” Sousuke panted, his arms tightening around Makoto’s waist .

The young man whimpered in agreement, keeping his body steady  for the both of them.

His idea to wear a frilly pink apron for Sousuke’s birthday had been an impulsive and stupid decision , spurred on by the desire to  make Sousuke happy.  Sousuke mentioned once or twice in passing  how he’d like to see  Makoto in something more risqué , but never did anything to force it onto the young ma n. Makoto just wanted to try it for Sousuke , just once.

If Sousuke’s reaction was anything to go by, he’d apparently need to try it again.

Makoto grunted and groaned as Sousuke’s thrusts brought him closer and closer to  ecstasy . He loved this feeling. No embarrassment, no  awkwardness , no  questions; just them .

“ _ Sousuke _ ,” Makoto  moaned, “ _ Sousuke I love you… _ ”

He loved saying that too.

Loved making Sousuke happy, loved seeing that stern face break into a wide smile,  loved waking up to a gentle face . He loved Sousuke.

Makoto gasped as he felt something  warm fill him. His fingers  scraped across the countertop and Makoto  closed his eyes at the feeling.

The young man stumbled slightly as he released himself into Sousuke’s hand for a second time that night. He was panting and covered in sweat, Sousuke just as much if not more so . Their voices echoed on the counter, both spending a moment to gather their thoughts.  Makoto ’s arms kept him from falling on the counter, his chest heaving and his mouth open as he tried to catch his breath.

“Makoto…”

Curious, the young man turned over, his back now on the counter while Sousuke’s head hit Makoto’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Sousuke panted, “you can take me to bed now…”

Makoto laughed, his arms wrapping around the other’s broad back, feeling Sousuke’s lungs breath e heavily and his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Okay,” Makoto agreed, kissing him on the forehead, “let me clean up the table and I’ll join you.”

Sousuke nodded slowly, letting himself be carried like a bride to their shared bed. Though Makoto was slightly smaller and shorter than he was, it wasn’t like Makoto didn’t work out and couldn’t lift him . 

“Why’re you so perfect?”

A hand ran through Sousuke’s short hair, Sousuke looking up to the handsome man with the beautiful smile on his face. He felt warmth surround him as Makoto pulled the blankets up to Sousuke’s chest.

“Because I love you so much… I want to impress you.”

“You already do; everyday.”

Makoto seemed to smile brighter at Sousuke’s flirting . Slowly, the young man pulled away, wincing slightly as he bent down to grab his navy blue bathrobe.

“How’re your legs?” Sousuke asked.

“Funny,” Makoto told him, returning to Sousuke’s side for a kiss, “but I’m okay…”

“Good.”

Their kiss was briefer than Sousuke liked, Makoto needing to leave to pack up the remains of their dinner . A  bath robe slipped on, Makoto left Sousuke in their bed, each of them unable to remove their smiles . When he returned, he was surprised to find Sousuke still awake, waiting for him.

Surprised, but not ungrateful.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep,” Makoto teased, slipping underneath the covers to join his boyfriend,  enjoying the warmth Sousuke radiated on the cool September evening.

“Wanted to wait up for you,” Sousuke commented nonchalantly, pulling Makoto in close .

“That’s sweet,” the young man rested his head on Sousuke’s inner bicep, “what are you doing tomorrow?”

“It’s my day off tomorrow,” Sousuke mumbled, “what about you?”

“Same,” Makoto smiled, snuggling into Sousuke’s chest, “ do you want to go somewhere? We could really celebrate your birthday! I did get a cake but… ” he shuffled under the covers, “too late to day I think…”

Sousuke paused for a moment, his eyes looking down at the kind man in his arms.

“Nope,” Sousuke shook his head, “I want to stay here, with you, and do absolutely nothing.”

“That sounds perfect,” Makoto sighed, looking up at his boyfriend .

“Would be even better if you wore that apron again…”

“Oh no,” Makoto shook his head, “I’m going to burn that thing.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sousuke told him, “I want it framed. Right here,” his knuckles knocked on the space above their bed.

“Sousuke!”

“Well I figured if we put it in the living room you’d get mad as we’d have to explain what it was doing here.”

“No!” Makoto  laughed, knowing that Sousuke was only teasing him.

“ Then I guess you have to wear that apron more often,” Sousuke told him, smiling as he rolled over to  fully face the smiling Makoto, “our anniversary, for instance.”

“That’s in May,” Makoto pointed out, “that’s a long ways away.”

“Yeah… your birthday is coming up first,” Sousuke hummed, “guess I  could wear it for you then.”

“ Or…  you could wear a different uniform ,” Makoto mused, “ like… a police one?”

“And put you in handcuffs?” Sousuke’s brow raised, “ we don’t need to wait for your birthday for that…”

“ We’ll talk about it  then,” Makoto murmured, rubbing his hand in a circle on Sousuke’s chest, “but right now, you need to  go to sleep .”

“After a workout like that I don’t think I could stay awake much longer,” the young man admitted .

“Well good,” his boyfriend smiled, “get a good night’s sleep , and we’ll celebrate your birthday doing nothing tomorrow.”

“That sounds perfect,” Sousuke whispered, wrapping h is arms around  the young man he loved so dearly.

“Hey, Sousuke?”

“ Hm ?”

“Happy Birthday,” Makoto kissed Sousuke on the cheek, “ and thank you for all you do for me.”


End file.
